UN SUEÑO DIFERENTE
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Reto a cualquiera que sea capaz de interpretar mi sueño y describa su signficado.


Antes de que procedan a leer la siguiente historias déjeme contarles que mas que una historia esta es la descripción de un sueño que tenido durante mucho tiempo y que en estos últimos días ha estando dando vuelta en mi cabeza tratando de encontrarle un significado lógico.

Es debido a esa situación que lo comparto con ustedes para aquellos que se sientan capaces de interpretarlo y decirme lo significan lo compartan conmigo ya que me interesa enormemente conocer su significado.

Y para que valga la pena el esfuerzo aquel que me proporcione una interpretación lógica le daré un premio especia.

Gracias de antemano por su ayuda.

**UN SUEÑO DIFERENTE**

He soñado esto muchas veces a lo largo de mis casi 28 años cumplidos de vida y siempre que lo he hecho no puedo dejar de percibir un significado diferente sobre este tan controversial este sueño.

Este comienza en un escenario nada desconocido para mí ahora.

Mi ciudad, para después pasar inmediatamente a la majestuosidad de un paraje de la naturaleza como es una playa desierta, la cual tiene una cualidad muy especial que la hace tan diferente y única a otras playas que yo haya visto con anterioridad.

Sus suaves dunas de arena que rozan mis pies al caminar sobre ellas, no están hechas de arena y sal, sino de finos y brillantes cristales, la cual con cada paso que doy me hiere entre mis dedos haciendo sangrar.

Luego de un breve caminar sobre esta arena blanca tan especial, lo que esta ante mis ojos no es otro cosa que un inmenso mar rojo, tan rojo con la misma sangre que brota por mis heridas.

Sigo avanzando hasta que el agua de aquel rojizo mar, me cubre la mitad del cuerpo, giro la vista alrededor mío solo para observar que ni una sola alma se ve por las cercanías, después levanto de nuevo la vista y un majestoso cielo nocturno se extiende ante mis ojos, con brillantes estrellas adornándolo por doquier, magnificando a un mas se gran belleza.

La ansiedad me invade y no puedo evitar querer tocar aquel cielo con mis manos, pero al darme cuenta que no puedo alcanzarlo me frustro y las lagrimas comienzan a caer de mis ojos, pero estas no son lagrimas cualquiera son lagrimas de sangre las que brotan sin cesar ante la enorme tristeza que embarga a mi corazón.

Mi mente se nubla y me hace caer inconscientemente sobre aquel mar de sangre, pero apenas mi piel toca el agua, abro de nuevo mis ojos y me encuentro en un lugar completamente distinto, esta vez recordando un pasaje de mi pasado.

Veo a mi madre cuando era más joven con un bebe cubierto por una manta blanca en sus brazos, ella levanta su cara para verme de frente y con un inocente sonrisa y sin emitir palabra alguna, ella me expresa lo feliz que se encuentra en dicho momento, para después desparecer completamente de mi vista envuelta por una lluvia de plumas blancas.

De pronto todo mi cuerpo se ve envuelto por grandes llamaradas que surgen de la nada pero estas no logran quemarme en lo más mínimo, su intensidad me deslumbra por un instante y luego no sigue otra cosa más que una completa oscuridad que hiela la sangre.

Mi mente comienza a nublarse de nuevo y ante mi vista como si fuera una película aparecen una serie recuerdos que ha acontecido durante mi vida, mi primer recuerdo, las caras de mis padres, la llegada a casa de mis hermanas recién nacidas, mi primer día de escuela, mi primera pelea, mi primer amor de infancia, mi logros escolares, los rostros de varios de mis mejores amigos.

Todos estos recuerdos pasan ante mí y se repiten sin cesar uno tras otro.

Entonces yo me pregunto: ¿Si esta es la vida que vivido hasta el momento? y ¿si habrá aun algo más por vivir todavía que no haya experimentado?

En eso otra imagen aparece frente a mis ojos, no puedo percibirla con claridad, pero esta se asemeja mucho a la figura de una flor, tal vez un girasol, la cual trato de alcanzar desesperadamente con mi mano pero esta se convierte en cenizas antes de que pueda tomarla.

Después veo mi mano y veo que esta manchada de sangre, en eso una gota de esa misma sangre cae de mi boca y toco mis labios con los dedos sólo para darme cuento de ello.

La luz se hace de nuevo en aquel sitio oscuro donde me encontraba únicamente para darme cuentas que estoy sentado en mi escritorio de trabajo de frente a la computadora con una pagina de Word en blanco, abierta y lista para escribir algo, pero mi dedos por una extraña razón no se mueven en lo más mínimo, de mi boca no sale palabra alguna y mi vista comienza a nublarse otra vez debido a las lagrimas que corren por mis ojos y que hacen sentirme vació en mi corazón

No se por que la razón de ello, y el por que he soñado esto en repetidas ocasiones, pero sin duda esto me hace cuestionarme seriamente sobre el tipo de vida que he llevado hasta ahora, desconozco aun la respuesta de ello, sólo espero poder encontrar la respuesta algún día en el poco tiempo de vida que me queda.


End file.
